


A daffodil for my father too

by FemmeBrulee



Series: FemmeBrulee's works, Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family History, Letters, Memorials, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeBrulee/pseuds/FemmeBrulee
Summary: Someone writes to The Daily Prophet to set the record straight about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: FemmeBrulee's works, Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	A daffodil for my father too

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for Dramione LDWS 2020 Round 4: Daffodil/Chivalry

_To the Editor of the Daily Prophet,_

_Today marks twenty years since the end of the Second Wizarding War. Some are throwing parties to celebrate the occasion, while some prefer to commemorate in silence. Although I was too young to fight then, the Phoenix shines on my chest as a mark of respect for all who did._

_But that is not why I am writing to you today._

_I am writing to you because I want to set the record straight._

_For as long as I can remember, this day has been a rather difficult one for me. On this day each year, my godparents made it a point to take me to Memorial Park. We would walk past the headstones and they would tell me about the life of each person buried there._

_There were two graves we would leave for the very end of our visits._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger._

_It was always strange looking at these two graves, erected side-by-side but treated in entirely different ways. Where Hermione Granger’s gravesite brimmed with flowers, letters, and gifts, Draco Malfoy’s stood empty. Some years, a rude message would be scrawled across his name, which the grave attendant would hastily wipe away._

_My godparents were always full of love for Hermione, who they said was the brightest witch of her age and gave her life to helping people and creatures less fortunate than her. Malfoy, on the other hand, they said was evil and cowardly until the day he died._

_And so, while they would leave a single daffodil by Hermione’s headstone, they walked past Malfoy’s without a second look._

_The history books say that Draco Malfoy took Hermione Granger near the end of the war and kept her somewhere no one could find. They say he tortured her and eventually killed her before taking his own life._

_That is a lie._

_I know because I was there. I was just a small child when these events transpired, but deep down in my heart, I knew that neither Draco Malfoy nor Hermione Granger had been done right by history._

_My memories are hazy. But with the help of my godfather, who knows a thing or two about Legilimency, I have recently been able to revisit them._

_What I can tell you is this. Draco Malfoy loved Hermione Granger. He loved her so much he would forget himself in the middle of a sentence. He loved her so much that he died protecting her from Death Eaters. And Hermione Granger loved him. She fought seven Death Eaters at once to avenge his death until her strength gave out._

_Hermione Granger died fighting. And Draco Malfoy did not die a coward._

_Enclosed with this letter is a vial containing this memory. Let it set the record straight._

_Sincerely,  
Rose Granger-Malfoy_


End file.
